


Тур - не повод для отказа

by TwincestIsForever



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, NC-17, PWP, Twincest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 19:24:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12349110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwincestIsForever/pseuds/TwincestIsForever
Summary: До концерта оставалось всего лишь несколько часов. Группа уже прибыла в Гамбург. Билл только что проснулся на большой удобной кровати, но, к своему удивлению, не обнаружил Тома рядом с собой. И куда он мог подеваться? Остановка - это не повод сбегать. Тем более, что особо сбегать-то и некуда, кругом подстерегают фанатки, которые так и норовят накинуться на любимого гитариста и, как минимум, расцеловать во все доступные места...





	Тур - не повод для отказа

До концерта оставалось всего лишь несколько часов. Группа уже прибыла в Гамбург. Билл только что проснулся на большой удобной кровати, но, к своему удивлению, не обнаружил Тома рядом с собой. И куда он мог подеваться? Остановка - это не повод сбегать. Тем более, что особо сбегать-то и некуда, кругом подстерегают фанатки, которые так и норовят накинуться на любимого гитариста и, как минимум, расцеловать во все доступные места.

Младший Каулитц сладко потянулся на постели, но уснуть уже не получалось, да и времени, чтобы выспаться, всё равно не хватило бы. К тому же, Билл привык засыпать вместе с близнецом, и без него чувствовал себя одиноко. Да и утренняя "проблема" давала о себе знать. Сколько же времени бедняжка Билл обходится без секса?

Из-за этого выматывающего тура братья не успевали уделить время друг другу, и даже когда оно появлялось, находилось, кому помешать приятному занятию. Биллу начинало казаться, что Том охладел к нему, и поэтому избегает возможности остаться наедине. Но разве такое возможно? Разве старший не испытывает к младшему тех же самых чувств?

Густав и Георг были в курсе того, что происходит между близнецами, и давно уже к этому привыкли, но всё же было намного приятнее остаться только вдвоём, чтобы никто не смел помешать любовным утехам Тома и Билла. А сейчас он совсем один, и терпеть, ожидая, когда вернётся брат, уже нет никаких сил. Кажется, снова придётся справляться своими силами.

Билл хотел прикоснуться к Тому, почувствовать тепло любимого тела. Но даже в роскошном номере отеля старшему было не до этого. Плохое самочувствие, усталость - всё можно понять, но рано или поздно наступает момент, когда ждать уже просто невыносимо.

И этим утром Биллу оказалось недостаточно простой дрочки, чтобы унять свои желания. Поднявшись с кровати, парень отправился в душ, надеясь, что вода поможет ему успокоиться, но не тут-то было. Под тёплыми струями Билл вспоминал, как Том ласкал его, как прижимал к стенке душевой, и от этого возбуждение, подкреплённое жаркими фантазиями о близнеце, только усиливалось.

Закрыв глаза, он представлял, как брат жадно и страстно целует его, кусает губы в кровь, заставляя вскрикнуть. И становится наплевать, что их могут услышать. Ох, Биллу сейчас так не хватало этих действий со стороны Тома, так мучительно хотелось кинуться в пучину страсти.

Почувствовать обжигающие поцелуи-засосы на своей шее, откинуть голову, подставляясь требовательным ласкам. С замиранием сердца ожидать, когда умелый близнецовый рот спустится ниже и захватит в плен губ изнывающее от возбуждения достоинство. Толкнуться Тому прямо в горло, крепко держа за мокрые волосы.

Почувствовать свою недолгую власть над ним. И, наконец, после мучительно-сладкой ласки, кончить, выкрикнув его имя. Опустить взгляд вниз и увидеть белые капли на припухших губах. Поманить к себе, поцеловать страстно, вновь пробуждая нестерпимое желание.

Каулитц, погрузившись в свои пошлые мечты, исступлённо водил рукой по стволу, тихо постанывая, но такая необходимая сейчас разрядка не спешила наступать, и прикосновения собственной ладони не приносили облегчения и удовольствия. Вот если бы это делал Том! О, нет, снова мысли о нём!

Теперь уже в фантазиях Билла Том вжимал его в запотевшую от горячей воды стенку душевой и брал грубо, жёстко. Хотелось чувствовать. Даже боль сейчас показалась бы сладкой и принесла бы неземное наслаждение распалённому музыканту. Том, ну где же ты?!

Так с ума сойти можно, если нагло исчезающий гитарист не вернётся в скором времени и не подарит близнецу дозу своей любви. Кончив, Билл испытал только физическое удовлетворение, а душа по-прежнему требовала Тома и как можно скорее. После уединения с самим собой, младшенький привёл себя в порядок и решил немного подразнить впечатлительных поклонниц. Не одному же ему страдать от недотраха! Пусть мучаются все!

Самое интересное на фото видно не будет, но можно легко понять, что парень без одежды. Предчувствуя бурную реакцию и горы спама в своём инстаграме, Билл взялся за айфон и сделал прекрасный кадр. Конечно же, не обошлось без обработки. Настроив чёрно-белый фильтр, младший Каулитц немного полюбовался собственным телом и выложил фотографию. Было бы неплохо, если бы ещё и Том наконец-то социальной сетью воспользовался!

Тут же посыпались комментарии наподобие "Билл, ты секси", а также тонны непереводимых буквосочетаний. Тратить время на прочтение восторженных комплиментов музыкант не стал. Обвернув полотенце вокруг бёдер, он покинул душевую. Вдруг ребята уже вернулись? Не хотелось бы шокировать Георга и Густава своим обнажённым телом. Хотя, чего они там не видели? Но это было давно и неправда.

Услышав звуки оповещений, Билл мельком прочитал очередное недовольство татуировками на его теле. Но несмотря ни на что, сводить их парень не собирался. Младшенького вполне устраивало его тело, да и Том не жаловался. Он любил целовать рисунки на теле Билла, уделяя им немало внимания. Это было каждый раз что-то новое, словно узнаёшь своё отражение заново.

Вновь думая о брате, Каулитц снова стал испытывать тянущее чувство в паху. Чёрт, как не вовремя. Ох, был бы здесь Том... Внезапно взгляд Билла упал на один из его микрофонов, лежавших на тумбочке. "Фак, о чём я только думаю!" - пронеслось в голове у парня, но отступать было поздно. Отсутствие интима любого парня сведёт с ума. Чёрт, какой же цвет выбрать?

Убедившись, что он по-прежнему находится в гордом одиночестве, Билл отбросил полотенце и улёгся на кровать, прихватив с собой предмет, который нормальные люди обычно используют для пения. Достав из-под подушки тюбик со смазкой, который давно уже никем не использовался, он выдавил на пальцы вязкую субстанцию. А ведь всё это мог бы делать Том. Но от безысходности Билл готов трахнуть самого себя белым микрофоном. А что дальше-то будет, если близнец и дальше будет продолжать его избегать?

Певцу не слишком нравилось растягивать себя самому, но другого выхода не было. Можно ведь закрыть глаза и представить, что этим занимается его брат. Так младший Каулитц и сделал. Поглаживая прохладными пальцами сжатое отверстие, он думал о близнеце, который пропадает вместе с друзьями неизвестно где. Ничего, Билл и сам справится.

Пальцы проникли в узкую дырочку, старательно раскрывая её для не совсем подходящего предмета. Но именно эта неправильность происходящего и привлекала парня. Растяжка была не очень долгой, терпения просто не хватало. Обильно смазав ручку микрофона, Билл направил её в себя.

Скользкий прохладный предмет медленно проникал внутрь. Каулитц не спешил, боясь сделать неверное движение и причинить себе боль. Тогда бы пришлось на некоторое время забыть о бурных ночах с Томом вообще. Хотя... Билл хитренько усмехнулся. Он ещё отыграется за все пропущенные ночи. Старшему это просто так с рук не сойдёт, будет знать, как отказываться!

Парень прикрыл глаза и продолжил доставлять себе удовольствие. Свободной рукой он гладил своё тело, чтобы хоть как-то компенсировать недостаток прикосновений Тома. С губ срывались отчаянные стоны. Билл подавался навстречу ручке, изгибаясь и тяжело дыша. Тело получало наслаждение, но никакие посторонние предметы не могли заметить живого тепла любимого брата.

Трахая себя, младшенький не обратил внимания на приближающиеся шаги. Увлёкшись своим извращённым занятием, он даже не услышал, как открылась дверь. Том так и замер, глядя на это зрелище. Билл, хоть и не видел близнеца, своими стонами будто показывал: "Посмотри, до чего ты меня довёл!" Гитарист сам не заметил, как завёлся. Хотелось наброситься на брата, но он пытался продержаться хоть немного и посмотреть на живое порно.

Терпение Тома закончилось, когда он услышал собственное имя из уст Билла. Это подействовало на него, как красная тряпка на быка. Старший подошёл к кровати и перехватил руку близнеца, заставляя его остановиться. Младший распахнул глаза и уставился на брата, дрожа всем телом. Том видел практически всё! Щёки блондинистого извращенца мгновенно вспыхнули.

Без лишних слов парень потянул ручку, вынимая микрофон из хорошо разработанного отверстия. Том расстегнул свои джинсы и спустил их до колен вместе с бельём. Билл закинул свои ноги на бёдра близнеца, ожидая проникновения. Старший ворвался в него одним резким рывком, отчего младшенький громко заорал. Нет, не от боли, а от удовольствия, проникшего во все клетки тела.

\- Том... Томми...

Теперь они оба стонали в унисон. Звуки которые издавали братья, были слышны внезапно вернувшимся Густаву и Георгу, которые тактично решили не мешать. Лучше слушать нечто эротичное, доносящееся из комнатки Каулитцев, чем видеть хмурого и недовольного жизнью тихого Билла и задумчивого Тома, жалующегося на неважное самочувствие.

Старший двигался быстро, придерживая близнеца за бёдра. Кровать заскрипела под их сильными телами. Билл приподнялся на локтях и запрокинул голову назад, выставляя на обозрение Тома свою шею. Не вытерпев, брат дотянулся до соблазнительного участка тела и прикоснулся губами к пульсирующей венке. Хотелось заласкать любимого до ярко-красных пятен, но нельзя. Не сейчас. Скоро конец первой части тура, тогда близнецы вдоволь насладятся друг другом и наверстают упущенное!

Билл стонал громко, не боясь сорвать голос. Он не думал о том, как будет выступать сегодня вечером. Сейчас ему было важно только чувствовать Тома и принимать его любовь. У них не так много времени сейчас, но они используют каждую минуту, чтобы насладиться друг другом.

Том безумно жалел, что столько времени избегал брата. Но их взаимные желания оказались превыше всего, и до конца тура парень продержаться не смог. Это было чем-то вроде испытания, которое было провалено. Тур - не помеха близнецовой страсти! И пусть сейчас Густав с Георгом слышат их стоны, крики, просьбы Билла о большем - настоящие друзья всё поймут!

Младший братик нетерпеливо подавался навстречу своему любимому, желая слиться с ним и никогда не разъединяться. Не было Билла. Не было Тома. Были они - близнецы - единые и неразрывные. Просто заняться сексом - это не про них. Каулитцы исключительно любили. Во всех позах и вариантах!

\- Они ненормальные, - по-доброму усмехнулся Георг, услышав очередной крик Билла. Или Тома. Сквозь закрытую дверь было не различить, чьи это сигналы наслаждения.

\- Это любовь, - улыбнулся, как всегда, не слишком разговорчивый Густав. - А любовь нормам не подвластна!

Том, чувствуя неминуемое приближение оргазма, немного замедлился, желая отсрочить этот миг, но, посмотрев в глаза Билла, понял, что не продержится и минуты. Старший несколько раз интенсивно провёл рукой по стволу, доводя младшенького до яркого, головокружительного финала, и сам излился в своего горячего близнеца. Секундную тишину нарушило одно на двоих "люблю".

\- Надо в душ, - прошептал Билл, отдышавшись.

\- Вдвоём? - Том поиграл бровями.

\- Конечно! Ты у меня получишь за все пропущенные дни! - шутливо пригрозил Билл, прекрасно зная, что на этот раз любимый братишка не откажется. Ведь тур - совсем не повод, чтобы сказать близнецу "нет".


End file.
